Chores
by rennomiya
Summary: Echizen Ryoma hates doing his chores as much as he likes teasing Sakuno. One-shot!


Chores

By: Ren Nomiya

DISCLAIMER APPLIES

"Ryoma, could you please go out and buy me some groceries?" Rinko's voice echoed throughout the Echizen household. "I need to make something for dinner, and I'm out of ingredients!"

Rinko's voice woke up her son, Echizen Ryoma. He groaned as he slowly opens his eyes. He hugged his pillow tighter and closed his eyes again. After a few minutes of not hearing her son going down yet, she annoyingly marched towards the prince's room. She banged the door open, which successfully startled the sleeping tennis prince.

"You're still sleeping!? It's already two in the afternoon!" Rinko yelled, which made Ryoma sat up in his bed.

"Oka-san, can't you just ask Oyaji to do it instead?" He said while rubbing his eyes.

Nanako suddenly appeared behind Rinko and peeked at Ryoma's room. "Gomenasai Oba-san. It's Sunday today so I thought of letting Ryoma-san sleep in." Rinko rubbed her forehead in annoyance. She sighed and said, "It's okay, Nanako. Ryoma is fifteen now. He needs to know how to be responsible." She gave Ryoma a dangerous glare which made the prince stand up and change clothes.

"All right, all right. I'm going." He mumbled.

**OO00OO0000OO00**

"_Baka Oyaji! It's his fault! Why did he have to suddenly go out and run some errands?" _Ryoma thought while irritatingly kicking a random stone. "_I hate being ordered around."_

He passed by a familiar burger joint which caught the attention of another guy eating there. Momoshiro grinned and immediately got the attention of the ichinen trio. "What's up, Momo-chan-senpai?" Horio asked while gobbling his burger.

"Look, it's Echizen!" Momo said while pointing at the gradually disappearing Seigaku high regular.

Kachiro and Katsuo followed Echizen through their eyes and nodded. "You're right. It is Ryoma!"

"Is he doing his chores?" they all asked in unison. "That's peculiar," Momo added.

Ryoma went inside the grocery store and picked up a basket that was just piled up with the others. He looked at the list that Rinko gave him and proceeds to the produce section. He went around the area to look for some carrots and when he finally found some, he grabbed one randomly and puts it in his basket. He was about to search for some more vegetables when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Wait. If you're going to buy some carrots, you should pick this one. This one's skin is still smooth and a little bit moistened. That's very important when you go out and buy some," she smiled at him and gave the carrots she got to him. When she opened her eyes, she blushed when she found out that she was talking to Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked and took the carrots she gave him, "Thank you. I don't know much about these things." Sakuno knew that he never does any household chores. This moment of seeing _the Echizen Ryoma _doing some chores is definitely new to her. Then again, he's already fifteen. He needs to know these kinds of stuff.

Sakuno suddenly stuttered and bowed in front of him, "I-Is t-that s-so? W-Well then, I-I better get g-going now…"

"Ryuzaki…" he suddenly called.

Sakuno immediately paused and turned to look at him, "Y-Yes?"

He handed her Rinko's list and said, "Since you know a lot about these kinds of things, why don't you do my grocery for me then? I'm sure you won't mind." He started walking away before Sakuno could protest. Before he turned into a corner, he added, "I'll be waiting outside. Ja."

Sakuno blushed as she watched the tennis prince walking away. Then, she suddenly looked at Rinko's grocery list and crouched annoyingly, "W-Why did I just let him order me around?" She paled while walking around the grocery store looking around for items that she and Ryoma's mother needed unwillingly.

Ryoma leaned on the side of the vending machine after he bought his favorite grape Ponta. He took another sip and crossed his right arm behind his head. That's when Sakuno irritatingly shoved the plastic bag in his face, "That's your groceries, Master."

Ryoma didn't know that Ryuzaki could be sarcastic when she says some words. He could detect annoyance in her tone, too. That's why he tossed her a can of strawberry Ponta which he intentionally bought for her, "That's my thank you gift."

Sakuno smiled half-heartedly and opened the can of Ponta.

"Ryoma-kun, you really shouldn't treat people as your slave, you know." Sakuno said while the two of them were walking home.

A small 'hn' was all she heard from her companion. She crouched in defeat and sighed, "Mou, Ryoma-kun…"

"I practically own the world. Why shouldn't I order people around?" he teased.

Sakuno twitched, which didn't escape Ryoma's sharp vision. He smirked mentally at her reaction. "Okay then. Because I suddenly asked Ryuzaki to do my chore for me, then I'll let her ask me to do something for her."

Sakuno sighed again, "Don't worry. I don't need someone to do my chores for me."

"Then, it's decided. I'll come over to your house tonight and wash your underwear for you." He said in a nonchalant tone.

Sakuno's face was suddenly painted with different shades of crimson. "S-Stop teasing me Ryoma-kun! A-And don't decide on s-something like that!"

Ryoma smirked at her cuteness. "Meet me at the tennis park next Saturday. I'll coach you in your tennis skills."

Sakuno's eyes widened. She looked at Ryoma confusedly, "T-That's not a chore…"

"It is for me. A very hard one, in fact."

Sakuno cutely waved her arms around, "Mou, Ryoma-kun! I'm not the same Ms. Wobbly Hips you knew before! And I improved quite a lot after you left Japan! I've become really good that even Tezuka-senpai praised me!"

"Buchou did? Maybe he just had a fever when he saw you playing." Ryoma continued his teasing.

She could only pout cutely while staring at the path they're walking.

Echizen Ryoma hated chores as much as he liked teasing his cute, adorable, little Sakuno.

**OO00OO0000OO00**

"Tadaima…"

"Oi, seishounen! What took you so long? I'm starving and your mother can't cook without the ingredients she asked you to get!" Echizen Nanjiroh yelled as he rubbed his stomach.

After the younger Echizen removed his shoes, he answered, "I went to a friend's house first to wash her underwear."

Ryoma nonchalantly proceeds to the kitchen to give Rinko her ingredients. Nanjiroh looked at Ryoma shockingly at first and then grinned maniacally, "My idiot son is finally turning into a man! Don't forget to tell me all about it! And… don't touch my magazines!"

"Don't worry. I have no intention on touching your dirty magazines. And… I was just joking. Don't compare me to you, baka Oyaji." Ryoma answered.

**OO00OO0000OO00**

A/N: Sorry for the OOCness. Please review.


End file.
